Pain or Pleasure?
by Saying-Adieu2Snow
Summary: Ginny Weasley, a prisoner in Death Eater territory. She's being watched over by the love of her life, Draco Malfoy. He wants her to talk so he gives her two choices, pain or pleasure? MOVED TO NEW SCREENNAME
1. Pain or Pleasure?

Mk, yeah... Nightwingstar decided to give this to me cuz she felt sorta uncomfortable with it. She'll give me the chapters to post but she thought it didn't fit in with her other stories so yeah. I'm starting it from the beinning. I'm hoping you don't mind. Nightwing feels bad for moving the story but she just kinda felt it was out of place. So yeah, it's under new management.

At anycase, still same story (probably edited more), Enjoy:smiles:

* * *

** Chapter 1: **

**Pain or Pleasure? **

* * *

"GO ON KILL ME, I DARE YOU!" Ginny screamed at Draco from across the room, defenseless, her wand was in shattered pieces. Draco had his trademark smirk upon his face. His wand had was raised as he walked over to the tearful Ginny. He patted her head, the wand never leaving its aim at Ginny. 

"Now how Weasley, can I kill someone so sweet?" He kissed her forcefully on the lips before stepping away, his smirk growing as he saw the thoughts she had through her eyes.

"There is no sweetness in me Draco." Ginny whispered falling to her knees at the floor. "Voldemort took it all away my first year at Hogwarts after he took over me. And yesterday both you and him took over me to kill my own brother. What sweetness is left in me if all I can to is hurt and kill?"

"Now Weasley, that annoying prat you call you brother, deserved to die. At your hands, no I suppose not but at your expense, yes." Draco drawled.

"At my expense? Why? Why does it have to be at my expense Malfoy?" Ginny asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because you are the weakest of the order."

"I AM NOT!" Ginny screamed.

"You are, don't deny it. If the Dark Lord controlled you once, he can do it again. He knows how to break you piece by piece. He knows how to make you talk."

"Then he knows the only way to make me talk is if you die." Ginny spat, tears cascading down her face.

"And why would that be Ginny Weasley?"

"Because! I fell in love with you!" Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I remember now," Draco drawled, his smirk growing larger, "It was your second year. I always wondered why a filthy Weasley was following me." Ginny cringed at what he called her. "I cannot allow a traitor to love me. But I cannot kill you until the Dark Lord says." Draco scowled at the thought. "What must I do to make you break?" Draco asked pulling Ginny to her feet, yanking her arms down to her side, and walking around her slowly, looking at her up and down. "Knowing that you love me gives me two choices, pain," Draco jabbed her in the side with his elbow, "or pleasure?" He whispered gently into Ginny's ear. Ginny shivered as the hot breath touched her cold skin.

"And how would pain or pleasure make me talk Malfoy?" Ginny asked coldly.

"It will hurt you worse if I hurt you instead of the Dark Lord or any other. But pleasure, oh yes pleasure, it could make you tell the secrets that veritaserum can't."

"But veritaserum is a truth potion, no one can lie against that." Ginny replied quietly.

"Ah but people know of how to stop it from working, without a wand, or magic at all, and I know you know this cheap parlor trick." Draco walked up behind Ginny and pinned her to him, his wand at her throat. "So what'll it be Weasley, pain or pleasure?"

"I would rather die than than sleep with you." Ginny spat onto his hand.

"Now Weasley, that wasn't a very nice thing to do to the man who will be in charge of you until you break." Draco whispered in her ear. He mumbled something Ginny couldn't hear before she saw a flash of silver light and then nothing.

* * *

So first chapter... I hope you enjoyed. 

Slow and silent the snow keeps falling, pure and undefiled...

Adieu2Snow


	2. Your Choice

Ok, second chapter, five more to go. Even though these are old chapters written by Nightwing, reviews are appreciated! I'm hoping to get a story up here soon. What do you think?

At anycase:Disclaimer:  
I do not own Harry Potter

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Your Choice **

* * *

A bright light awoke Ginny, noticing the light was the only source of heat in the room. She sat up sore from the fight that had occured the previous day. She reached out her right hand for her wand. She sudenly realized what had happened. "I, I was captured." She whispered, a finger to her cut lip. She shivered in the cold rubbing her hands together. She looked towards the light on the floor. A muggle device, how unlike the Death Eaters. "A Passnight? a Plashlight, they left me a Plashlight." Ginny said coldly.

Ginny looked around. There were shattered pieces of wood around Ginny making her realize she was still in the dungeon where Draco had captured her. She closed her eyes wishing she was in Ron's arms again as he comforted her before the battle. She closed her eyes even tighter, fear and anger within her, remembering as Draco took over her body and killed Ron. "If the Death Eaters come, I cannot let them see me weak." Ginny told herself harshly, willing herself not to do anything stupid. She opened her eyes and picked up the small fragments of her wand and placing them in a small pile. Turning off the Plashlight. She sat down and noticed a small glimmer of light resting at her feet. She looked high up into the ceiling seeing a barred window with a cresent moon shining through.

Out of nowhere Ginny burst into tears, crying as if there was nothing left. But there was nothing left. Ron was all that was left of her family and now nothing.

"Weasley, you are the most pitiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on." Draco drawled walking down the stone steps to the dungeon, the echoing tap of his shoes on the stones sent chills down Ginny's spine.

"Is it a crime to miss your brother? I have nothing left! You, Voldemort, and the Death Eaters killed all that was left for me." Ginny snapped, wiping her tears away

"In the presense of the Dark Lord it is a crime. To miss something that was taken from you is a sign of weakness, the Dark Lord cannot tolerate weakness." Draco replied. He came closer to Ginny. "And as for having nothing left for you," he pulled Ginny to her feet and whispered in her ear, "what of Potter, Weasley? Don't you still love him?"

Ginny pushed away from him only to find her back against a wall, trapped. "And what good would that do if he loves another?" She spat, glaring at Draco. "Pining for someone who the whole world wants when he's only going to love one person and it won't be me."

"Then why pine after me?" Draco asked, stepping back.

"You're the one who needs love the most. You're the one who needs to feel what it's like to have a heart beating inside of you." Ginny answered sofly, a hand over her heart.

"And what good is a heart when it only bleeds, Weasley?" Draco spat angrily.

"What good is a person without a heart that can beat nor bleed, or even have joy fill their heart."

"You speak of childish things! Grow up Weasley! No one cares for a stupid little girl and their idiotic words of a heart."

"And if I don't grow up?"

"I will make you." Draco snapped.

"You can't make me do anything." Ginny replied.

"I made you murder your brother." Draco smirked causing Ginny to look at him angrily.

"You Jerk!" Ginny slapped Draco hard in the face. "No consent to anyone's feelings not even your own! I remember the battle. Your own mum was crying for your help and you didn't care, you were just having your own fun, never caring if your mother died, and you know what Malfoy, SHE DID. Just because you could care less about how your mother was feeling, she was in pain Malfoy and you couldn't care less."

"Weasley you know nothing of Death Eaters! If they die, they die! You take revenge in the following battle!" Draco yelled at her.

"And what good would that do? You're still a fighting hand short! You're still not going to bring the Death Eater back!" Ginny yelled back.

"And what would happen if I had left my station and saved my mum? I wouldn't have had you kill your brother, I wouldn't have injured other people from the Order. Pulling away when someone gets hurt and coming back with the idiotic reinforcements. Saving life that should have died on the battle field!" Draco snapped, his wand pressed firmly to Ginny's throat.

"And if they shouldn't die on the battle field? What if they're supposed to live to a ripe old age but with some scars and bruises in their life? But you let your mum die Draco. It was your choice, wether or not to save her, wether or not to let her give life a second chance. It was your choice and you chose not to save her." Ginny whispered, her eyes boring into Draco's. He pulled his wand away and pushed her to the floor.

"You're food's on a tray, find it and feed your worthless self." Draco seethed before leaving the room.

* * *

Ooo... That was hurtful... Stabbing backs, always an interesting feeling... 

O.o.O.o.O

Slow and Silent, my snow keeps falling, Pure and Undefiled...

Adieu2Snow


	3. The Plan

Sorry for it being so late! I lost track of time.

The Plan

Ginny laughed softly as she looked towards the sky the following night. "Why am I still crying? Ron, he wouldn't want this. If only he could see the state I'm in now. Captured, starving, in the care of a Malfoy. Ron would yell at me if he could. But still, he wouldn't want me crying. And at the same time I want to die because Ron's dead. I want Malfoy to come in here right now and kill me so I can be with Ron. But I have to live, Ron, I owe you that much." Ginny wiped her tears.

"Look at your filth." Malfoy sneered, startling Ginny. She stood up shivering. She looked at him, carefully, his body mostly hidden in the shadows.

"You have, you have a black eye. How'd you receive it? And that wound on your arm." Ginny's voice was worried; she reached out to touch his left arm but Malfoy pulled away.

"Don't touch me! I don't need a mudblood lover touching me."

"I don't care if you're Voldemort himself, I can't stand to see someone wounded!" Ginny snapped at the aggravated Malfoy. "Now conjure up some bandages!"

"Who are you, ordering me what to do?" Malfoy sneered as Ginny made him sit on the floor.

"I'm a healer in training. I'm not on anybody's side right now, so let me help you." Ginny responded, taking off Draco's cloak and rolling up his long sleeve. Malfoy conjured up the bandages and water with a large frown on his face.

"The dark lord will have good use of you." Malfoy mentioned as Ginny bandaged his arm silently.

"He would probably have the same reaction as you. 'I don't want a mudblood lover touching me.'" Ginny frowned in the darkness. She tied a knot tightly causing Draco to hiss in pain.

"Watch what you're doing wench!" Malfoy snapped as Ginny fell back from her spot. He moved his arm better than it had been only moments before. "Though, I should reward you for this work." Malfoy looked Ginny over for a moment. "Stand up."

Ginny stood in the faint moon glow, questioning Malfoy's actions. He waved his wand at her, causing golden sparks to surround her. When the sparks faded Ginny stared at her hands.

Her hands had silk white gloves and a brand new cloak wrapped around her body. She undid her cloak for a moment to see a white blouse with a silver vest on top of the blouse and a slitherin colored skirt that went midthigh. Long white socks followed an inch or so after the end of the skirt leading to black shoes that shined in the night. She closed cloak and glanced at Malfoy. Her body was no longer covered in grime, it was as if she had received a bath and not remembered it.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled softly at Malfoy. She noticed a silver symbol on the cloak; she vaguely remembered the one on her vest too. "What is this?" Ginny questioned, pointing to the crest.

"This," Malfoy said, face-to-face with Ginny. He reached out for her neck. Her grabbed a small pendant about the size of an American nickel with his index finger and thumb. He tugged softly on the pendant that lay attached to a black chocker. "Is my ownership over you. No one has any rights to you over other than me. And the Dark Lord of course. Nothing that I disapprove of can be done to you while you wear this. It is your

protection from everyone else on our side who only see you a worthless whore." He let go of the pendant and flicked his wand in a corner. A large pile of covers and pillows filled the corner along with a small tray of food.

"I will inform the Dark Lord of your abilities as a healer. I'll come again when we find your place in this castle." Malfoy turned away from Ginny and began heading into the darkness and towards the stairs.

"Malfoy, you've been kind to me. Thank you." Ginny smiled at the darkness until she could no longer feel his presence.

Ginny wrapped herself in the covers and lay her head on the pillows, drifting off into a deep slumber.

"We could use her." Voldemort hissed looking through a crystal ball watching Ginny sleep. "We could use her to get rid of that worthless Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Avery questioned for a moment.

"He'll befriend her on my orders. And because of her kindness he'll fall in love with her. Malfoy will get the answers from her and she'll be no use to me. He'll try to free her and when he does we can kill him and the Weasley." Voldemort smiled malevolently at his own plan.

0.o.0.o.0.o

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Adieu2Snow


	4. Snow

"Ah! It's snowing!" Ginny woke up with a smile on her face. Through the bars Ginny could see the snow falling outside, some was coming through the bars. A small snowflake fell onto her nose. She brushed away the small flake and pulled herself closer into her covers. "I want to go outside, at least one more time before I die, on my own free will."

"What a useless want." Malfoy sneered; his wand was emitting large amounts of light. "That snow will melt in an hour or so."

"But, it's for the moment that it's here." Ginny replied, "It's like, even if it doesn't have a purpose in the world or if the world doesn't need them, they'll survive for that moment to see is the world does need them even if it was just for a moment." She smiled towards the snowing sky. "What do think of when you see the snow?"

"Death. The cold a body turns to when they die and how they will be buried under those meaningless snowflakes." Malfoy replied emotionlessly. He sat beside Ginny, placing his wand in his pocket furthest from her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought that up." Ginny buried most of her face in the covers; Malfoy could only see her eyes and hair. "Mom, she always said, 'it's easy to doubt people but I want you to trust them, I believe it will be your best quality.' I miss her like hell." Ginny's eyes began to well up with tears but she laughed for a moment. Malfoy could only watch the young Weasley's expressions. "She always corrected herself though, then she'd say afterwards, 'don't trust a death eater though! And especially a Malfoy!' But I did trust you. I've always trusted you. Whether or not you did good things or not."

"For you, what do you see snow as?" Malfoy asked. That girl he was sitting next to was so odd. The way she talked made the whole room seem brighter. She looked cute, wait, cute? Malfoy shook his head; a pathetic Weasley couldn't be cute!

"A chance to stop time." Ginny replied, pulling her face from underneath the covers. Malfoy looked straight into Ginny's eyes, confused. "I know," Ginny smiled, "it's weird. But when it's snowing, and you know it's not going to stop anytime soon but you're walking through it anyway, when you walk your tracks disappear in the snow, like you were never there. The snow just falls, was that same snowflake you just saw? There was not proof you were ever there so you're walking in a place that has no time. There's not a sign that time ravaged the area because snow has covered it all. So right then and there, you're standing in a world of stopped time." Ginny beamed at Draco.

"You're silly." Draco looked away while giving her a small pat on the head. "What a stupid story."

"Don't you ever get that feeling? Don't you?" Ginny asked scooting closer to Draco. "Ack!" She fell onto her face after tripping over her covers.

Draco laughed. It wasn't an empty laugh, it wasn't a laugh that he enjoyed her pain, it was a laugh that came from the heart, that proved that his heart wasn't made of ice. "You're nuts." Draco stated as Ginny struggled to get back into her seating position.

"The Dark Lord, he has ordered you to come serving under the Death Eaters in our upcoming fight. Don't even think of running away Weasley. That crest you wear does not let you do anything unless I approve of it. If you try to run away the crest will stop you, if they try to take you back that crest will stop them. In other words you can't go home and cry to Mummy." Draco turned back into his cold state, Ginny missed the Draco who laughed/

"A- Oh, never mind." Ginny looked away, "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"The Dark Lord has ordered me to bring you to your own private quarters, you will now be treated like a Death Eater, for the most part anyway. You'll have to prepare bandages and other medicines to bring with you until then." Draco stood up.

"Oh yeah, of course. May I ask, when is this battle?" Ginny asked standing up.

"Tonight, we'll ambush them at Hogwarts." Draco replied stiffly. "Now come with me."

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be there." Ginny looked sadly at the ground. Ginny took off her covers and followed Draco up the steps. "The door." Ginny gasped, she remembered the door from a few days ago, it was nothing but pieces last time she saw it.

"Get one thing straight before we go out there!" Draco shoved her against the wall. "I'm not your buddy, someone you can talk to. You only talk to me or the Dark Lord. But even then you can't depend on me. You will follow the orders given by me or the Dark Lord, no one else. When it comes close to the battle, expect to be distant, expect to be treated like dirt." Ginny nodded weakly. "Good." Draco opened the door and walked out Ginny followed quickly.

The door slammed behind Ginny, causing Ginny to jump. Draco didn't even cast a look back. He just trudged through the circular hallway, passing other servants and Death Eaters. Ginny wanted to ask him to slow down but she knew out here she was going to be treated lower than him, he would ignore her and probably move faster. Ginny ran after him until she was just behind him.

Ginny watched the back of Draco's head as they walked. It reminded her when sun reflected off the snow. She loved playing in the snow; right now she could only hold back a giggle.

"Get in." Draco stopped abruptly and opened the door. Ginny walked in silently and stayed silent until Draco closed the door behind him.

"Your hair reminds me of snow." Ginny smiled. She walked around the depressing room. "You know when the sun shines on it, it looks so pure."

"Shut up!" Draco backhanded Ginny. Ginny stood there silent.

"I suppose I wasn't supposed to say that." Ginny said silently. Her cheek stung but at the same time she knew she deserved it. For a Death Eater to be called something close too pure. "I get it, I'm weak."

"Nothing is pure! You have yet to see the tainted side of life!" Draco snapped. There was anger in Draco's cold eyes. The word itself seemed so fake to Ginny now. She herself wasn't pure and either was Draco.

"I see." Ginny replied. Her life felt empty now. If nothing was pure then what kept her going. She saw a window in her room and she saw the snow falling outside. That's it! Snow's pure! It's always white and soft! It doesn't cause harm to anybody! Ginny smiled weakly to herself.

"I'll come for you before we head out to battle. Take as much as you need to but make sure you can carry it." Draco closed the door behind him as he left Ginny alone in the room.


End file.
